Coming Home
by calzonasexytown
Summary: A one-shot based on speculation for the 10x10 promo, and a little speculation on what might happen for Calzona from this point on. How will they get past the Leah issue?


**A/N**: **Okay, so this is my first real story. I just couldn't get this out of my head with the promo for 10x10 and the summary about Meredith's Thanksgiving party and speculation about how Callie finds out about Leah. This is how I would like it to happen, but we all know it'll be the complete opposite. haha. Please be nice about this. Thanks guys! **

It had been a week since Callie invited Arizona back into their home. After Arizona coldly kicked Leah out of her hotel room, she cried herself to sleep that night. Not because she was sad, but because she was happy, ecstatic, even. Never in a million years did she think Callie would ever take her back after all that she'd done. And now… now Arizona had loyally made things worse by getting involved with an intern. Sure, she and Callie weren't together, but deep down, Callie was always the only one for Arizona, and for that, Arizona felt like she betrayed Callie once again.

It was Thanksgiving Day and both Arizona and Callie had to work at the hospital till six. Since moving back into her apartment with Callie, things had been a little awkward at first. Stolen glances at the dinner table, awkward nights in their bed, never knowing how close one could get to the other. They were getting better at talking, though. Except for one thing… Arizona still hadn't told Callie about Leah. She knew she needed to, but for now, she was happy to be home with her wife and her beautiful baby.

Callie was standing at the nurse's station looking through charts when Meredith approached her side.

"Hey, you look stressed," Meredith said.

"Yeah, tough case. I don't want to screw up another person's life," Callie admitted.

"Callie, you didn't screw up. You're a great surgeon, just do what you think is best," Meredith reassured Callie, "Oh, by the way, I'm having a Thanksgiving dinner tonight at the house for everyone. I would love if you and Sofia were able to come. I know Zola would appreciate a play date for the night."

"Yeah, that sounds fun," Callie said as she nodded her head, "I work until six though."

"That's okay, come when you can," Meredith said.

Callie smiled and Meredith started to walk away before Callie halted her, "Meredith?"

Meredith turned back on her heels, "Yeah?"

"Um, we haven't really told people, but Arizona and I are working through things. She moved back home, and well, I was wondering, is it okay if she comes tonight?"

Meredith looked surprised as she walked back toward Callie.

"So you two are back together?" Meredith asked as she smiled at Callie.

"Well, we're trying…. I'm trying. I… I believe we're stronger than one mistake," Callie said remembering the words her father had told her.

Meredith just smiled and nodded her head, "Well of course she's welcome tonight, glad you two are working things out. See you tonight," Meredith said as she walked away.

Callie knew Arizona would be busy today, so she just decided to send her a quick text to let her know the plans for tonight had changed. Hopefully Arizona wouldn't mind.

She pulled out her phone and typed a message to Arizona, and then she got back to studying the charts of her patient. She wanted to make sure she got off work on time tonight.

Arizona was in the pediatric ward talking with the parents of a little nine year old boy named Jacob. His parent's brought him into the ER because he was complaining of stomach pains, and Arizona discovered that he had abdominal adhesions, so she needed to start surgery right away to fix it.

She was briefing the patients when she felt her phone vibrate in her lab coat pocket. After finishing the instructions to the parents, she paged Karev to let him know to prep for surgery and then she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

Arizona instantly smiled when she saw Callie's name on the screen. Sure things weren't great between them yet, but the fact that Callie was trying made Arizona happy.

_Meredith is having a dinner tonight. She invited us, I hope that's okay. –Callie_

Arizona was about to text a reply to let Callie know that she got her text and was good with the plans when Leah Murphy walked up to Arizona.

"We need to talk," Leah said.

Arizona was caught off guard and she turned to face Leah, "Not now Murphy," Arizona said as she began to walk away with her phone in hand.

"No," Leah said as she grabbed Arizona's arm, "You led me on, Arizona. I know I was supposed to be easy-peasy, but you let me believe we had something and then you kicked me out. For what? Just because Callie decided to take you back?"

Arizona adjusted her posture into her intimidating stance and gave a hard glare to Leah before saying, "Listen, I made it very clear to you in the beginning that you and I were just casual, fun, easy. Now, please go before you embarrass yourself any more. You and I are done, okay?" Arizona said as she began to walk away.

Leah was furious and upset. After all, she did fall very hard for the blonde haired attending. As Arizona was walking away, Leah called out so Arizona could hear her, "We were good together, and you even said so yourself. You said it was awesome," Leah said.

Arizona turned around to address Leah once more, but instead of finding the face of Leah, she looked right into the eyes of Callie who looked confused as ever.

"Callie…" Arizona said as she began to walk toward her wife.

Leah, completely forgotten by Arizona, just stood in the middle of the hallway staring at the scene in front of her.

Arizona walked up to Callie and grabbed her arm. Not knowing what else to do, Callie allowed Arizona to pull her into the x-ray room.

Arizona shut and locked the door and turned to look at her wife.

"Um, what are you doing on the ped's floor?" Arizona asked trying to avoid what just happened.

"I, um, I texted you about plans tonight, and you never answered, so I wanted to make sure you got the text. I, um, I was coming to find you," Callie said still shocked from what she just heard come from Leah's mouth.

"I got the text. I was just about to respond actually, but…"

"But Murphy distracted you…" Callie said finishing Arizona's sentence.

Arizona looked down to the floor, thinking her world was about to come crashing down around her once again. She looked back up at Callie who was still looking her right in the eyes.

"Yeah…" Arizona said sadly.

"Did you sleep with her Arizona?" Callie asked in a normal tone.

Arizona was hesitant, but she responded with a nod.

"Why Arizona? I mean… you and I were separated, but how could you move on so soon? And do you even want to get back with me? Do you want to be with Murphy now, Arizona?" Callie said as she continued to ramble.

"You told everyone I was dead!" Arizona blurted out.

Callie stopped immediately and looked Arizona in the eyes. She could see the tears gathering in and in that moment, she felt horrible.

"I know what I did was horrible, and it was wrong. I deserved punishment, I get that, but after all we've survived, after all I've survived, you told everyone at the Gala I was dead, Callie," Arizona stressed, "you kicked me out of the apartment and told people I was dead. What else was I supposed to do?"

Callie looked Arizona in the eyes and saw the tears now falling freely down her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry…" Callie said, "I, I uh, I didn't mean it. I'm happy you're alive. You're so strong and you made it through so much, I would never want you dead," Callie said as she grabbed Arizona's hand.

At the contact, Arizona instantly jumped. It had been a while since Callie had held her hand. And she forgot how good it felt.

"Arizona, look at me," Callie said trying to get Arizona's attention.

"I'm glad you're alive," Callie said, "and I'm sorry... for everything. I shouldn't have told people you were dead, it was a mistake."

Arizona just nodded her head, not having the right words to say. Callie stood there, just holding Arizona's hand in hers, looking her in the eyes, trying to gage a response. After a while, Arizona spoke up.

"I don't like Leah," Arizona said quietly, "She was a distraction, I guess. A distraction from the mess I've created in my life…in our life," Arizona said as she looked up at Callie.

"I'm sorry, Callie. I've hurt you so much, and I just don't know what to do anymore," Arizona said through tears.

"Well," Callie said, "we're going to make an appointment with Dr. Wyatt first. Then, we'll go from there."

"Really? You still want to take me back?" Arizona asked hopefully.

Callie sighed, "Arizona, I'm not happy you slept with Leah. I get it, though. I told people you were dead, I didn't leave you much hope for us."

Arizona continued to listen to the words Callie was saying

"We've both hurt each other a lot in the past year, haven't we?" Callie asked with a small laugh.

Arizona nodded her head in response.

"I still want you, Arizona. I want to try. Our love is bigger than just one mistake… or two mistakes, who cares," Callie said remembering back to the conversation she had with her father.

Arizona just smiled and looked at her wife in front of her. It might be a bold decision, but Arizona was going for it. She leaned in closer to Callie, glancing down at the lips in front of her.

Callie was nervous. It had been far too long since she felt her wife's lips against hers. Was she ready? Was this moving too fast? In this moment, Callie didn't care. She prepared herself as Arizona's lips pressed against hers.

They both sighed at the feeling of each other. It had been a long time, and in this moment, it felt like they were both, truly, coming home.

The kiss was short, but it was better than anything either woman could have wanted in that moment.

They stood smiling at each other, neither knowing what to do next. Arizona's pager broke the silence.

"Oh, crap, I forgot I have surgery like now," Arizona said as she started walking to the door of the x-ray room.

Callie just stood there, watching Arizona rush out of the room. That all happened so quickly. She didn't even get an answer about the dinner at Meredith's tonight.

After a few minutes, Arizona appeared back in the doorway.

"Meet me in the lobby after your shift is over?" Arizona asked giving Callie her best dimpled smile.

"Yeah," Callie smiled, "Sofia and I will meet you down there."

"Okay… see you then," Arizona said as she turned to make her way to the OR.

"Good luck," Callie called out to Arizona before she was too far down the hall.

Arizona faintly heard Callie, but she turned her head and gave Callie a quick wink before picking up her pace to catch the elevator.

Callie couldn't wipe the smile from her face as she watched Arizona walk. Maybe her dad was right. Maybe their love was bigger than one mistake.

** Hope you enjoyed. Again, this is my first story, so don't be too harsh on me. **


End file.
